noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolat/Relationships
Reject Five Kanade Amakusa Kanade and Chocolat met when she fell out of the sky (literally) and she stated she was sent to help him break his curse. They are on friendly terms, even though she eats most of his food and lazes around his house, instead of doing her job of helping him. This annoyance has increased even furthered since she transferred to his school and wants him to get into relationships with other boys, all of which frustrate and worry him to no end. Also because of her beauty and his close association with her, Kanade's reputation has further sunk among his peers as he was even attacked by a few classmates because of his connection to Chocolat. She sometimes helps Kanade and it's pretty much said by Kanade that she can be helpful in her own way. In episode 8, when her memories briefly returned, he was amazed at how intelligent and efficient she really was as she saved him from further disdain from his peers and helped with details of his curse. He was also amazed by her shy nature towards him, which is in contrast to the usual carefree and naïve personality he was used to seeing. Though he was greatly surprised, when she stated she loved him and tried to get him to kiss her as a way to finally break his curse. Kanade attempted to evade this but when she lost her memories again after bumping her head, he admitted he preferred her that way. Their relationship immediately goes back to normal after this. In Episode 10, it is confirmed that even without her memories that Chocolat has developed strong romantic feelings for Kanade and possesses jealousy to the other girls for their close association with him. This was seen after she witnessed him sharing a moment with Ouka Yuuouji and lost her appetite and ran off sad at this display. When she was found by Kanade, he was surprised by this change in attitude as she walked off as he ran after her. Following a talk with Yukihira and Yuuouji, where she expressed jealously at their closeness towards Kanade before she ran off and met up with him again. He asked if she was alright before talking about the curse until she confessed her love to him, as Kanade reacted in complete shock and blushed at this. He questioned if this was the love like for food but Chocolat told him it was real love that she felt and asked him to see her as a real girl before tightly hugging him as she begged him to love her as well. The other girls appeared and were jealous as Kanade asked Chocolat to release him, as she asked how he felt and he was unable to answer. A mission came up which forced Kanade to pick which of the three girls (Chocolat, Furano, and Ouka) to confess his feelings. As a result of choosing the fourth option, he was forced to run away to prevent the consequences as Chocolat chased after him to get his answer to her confession. When she pushes up the matter again, he finally admits (on a open microphone) that he likes her as well causing her to blush and feel happy at this. Though he explained it was not in a romantic way, as he only saw her as an important person to have by his side. While she was hurt that he didn't feel the same way, she was still touched that he still cared for her and wiped away her tears and stated she still loved him no matter what to his relief. He is embarrassed when she reveals the microphone was on and everyone heard his words. Her declaration of continuing to love him implies that she won't give up on him yet. Color003.jpg|Kanade and Chocolat's first meeting Furano Yukihira One of Chocolat's classmates and friend. As with Kanade, her perverted antics are active, as she fondles her breasts and even calls her his "mascot." Chocolat's kind and naïve nature puts the two of them on good terms, but Furano is secretly jealous of her not only because she is close with Kanade, but also because she has bigger breasts. It seems this jealously exists on Chocolat's side as well, which was shown as Chocolat brought up how Kanade looks like he's having fun with her as Yukihira was seen blushing at this. Chocolat voiced her jealousy of this before running off, apologizing for her words as Yukihira was shocked by this display. Yukihira was also worried and jealous when she found Chocolat hugging Kanade and hearing him admit to liking Chocolat but was relieved to hear it was in a platonic way. Ouka Yuuouji One of Chocolat's classmates and her friend. Though they get along because of their similar hyperactive attitudes, it is hinted that Ouka is very envious about Kanade and Chocolat being rather close, but remains on good terms with her. It seems the jealously exists on Chocolat's side as well, which was shown after she saw Ouka and Kanade together when he took a picture of her and ran off after seeing how happy they were. She told Kanade about it and how she lost her appetite before sadly walking off. Later on, while talking to the girls Chocolat noted to Ouka that Kanade seemed very kind to Ouka who blushed at this. Chocolat voiced her disposition with it before running off, apologizing for her words as Ouka was shocked. Ouka was very surprised and worried when she found Kanade and Chocolat hugging as well as when Kanade admitted he liked Chocolat on an open microphone at the park but was relieved it wasn't in a romantic way. School Yuragi Hakoniwa They are shown to be on friendly terms with one another. Chocolat first met Yuragi when they were introduced to each other through Kanade. They get along very well due to their friendly attitudes and hyperactive personalities. Yuragi starts calling Chocolat as "Chocolat onee-chan", a name Chocolat doesn't seem to mind as she enjoys being called "onee-chan". Class mates Because of her beauty and friendly behavior, the class were instantly drawn to Chocolat and she doesn't mind as it means people are nice to her. However, Chocolat's interactions and affections for Kanade have gotten the class to jealously attack him. When her memories returned, she surprised the entire class by stopping them from attacking and insulting Kanade before reprimanding them for their behavior, as they were speechless with her firm attitude. Popular Five Touya Yoshiwara Touya is one of the most popular students in the school. He has a romantic interest in Chocolat but she doesn't seem to pay his affections any mind and doesn't feel the same as her feelings are directed at Kanade Amakusa. Seira Kokubyakuin Seira is one of the most popular students in the school. She is hinted to be aware of Chocolat not being a human, as shown by her vague greeting to her in the pair's first meeting. Seira is also hinted to be connected to the gods as well, since she told Chocolat to act on her feelings to Kanade before its too late. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs